


You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Insecure Luke, Internalized Homophobia, ROWYSO, Tour, non-au, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hate me they hate me they hate me was replayed over and over again in Luke's mind. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and never be noticed again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated in any way with 5 seconds of summer and I don't think Liz and Andy Hemmings are mean people, that was just for the fic.
> 
> Title is from "Count on me" by Bruno Mars.
> 
> If you are triggered by anything in the tags, I suggest you be careful with this fic.

It happened when Luke's parents came to visit on tour for the weekend.

"I'm so glad we're able to spend time with you!" His mother exclaimed with a grin as they were walking through the street. "We're going to have an amazing time!"

"So what do you want to do while we're here?" His dad asked.

Luke shrugged. "Anything, really." He was just happy to see his family. They don't get to be together a lot, and he wants to make the most of it.

When the family passed a restaurant they saw two men exchange a kiss.

 _Aww._  Luke smiled.  _That's really cute._

He wished he could be that out and proud like that but unfortunately, that is not going to happen. It would be terrible for publicity if a so called "teen heartthrob" was gay. Plus, he isn't sure if his parents would be all that accepting. They're pretty conservative and probably wouldn't like the idea of Luke liking guys.

"Ew." His mother scoffed at the men. "Look at those fags. They should be ashamed of themselves."

Luke's heart nearly stopped.

"And don't let anyone tell you any different, okay Luke?" His dad put an arm around his now trembling shoulder. "I don't care what people say these days. Homosexuality is wrong, always was, always will be."

 _They hate me they hate me they hate me_ was replayed over and over again in Luke's mind. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and never be seen again.

"Tell 'em Andy!" His mother voiced. "You know, I'm so glad your brothers and you are straight, I don't know what I would do if you weren't. I'd have to disown or something!" She laughed.

Luke wanted to throw up.

They arrived at the tour bus and he sighed in relief.

"Okay, we'll just put our bags down and then we can go out to dinner!" Luke's mother announced.

"Actually, I'm not feeling so well." Luke lied. "I'll just stay on the bus and you guys can go without me."

"Are you sure? We can stay here and take care of you if you want." His father replied.

"N-no I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Luke's mother kissed him on the cheek.

As soon as they left, he collapsed onto his bunk, sobbing.

 _I can't believe they would say something like that! A parent's job is to love their child unconditionally and they would hate me if they knew I was gay_! Luke thought as he cried.

"Luke?" He heard a voice behind him say. Luke looked up and saw his bandmate, Michael, staring down at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" The black haired boy asked.

 It's times like this when Luke is grateful the band knows he's gay.

Luke sobbed again.

"Oh, babe. Come here." Michael sat on the bed and opened his arms for Luke to cuddle into.

"What made you so upset?"

"My p-parents." Luke answered and took a deep breath. "We saw t-two guys kiss a-and they started to say a ton of h-homophobic stuff about how being g-g-gay is wrong and-" Luke broke down into tears, hiding his face in Michael's shoulder.

Michael rubbed his back, encouraging him to finish the sentence.

"A-and t-they s-s-said that they w-would d-d-d-disown me if I was g-g-gay." Luke said and let the tears fall onto Michael's shirt.

"Oh my god. I am so so sorry, Luke." Michael hugged him tighter.

"I j-just feel like such a d-disappointment, you know?" Luke sighed. "Like, if I was straight, everything works be fine! My parents would love me, and I wouldn't fucking hate myself!"

He cried out. "Luke, Luke, look at me." Michael lifted his chin up and stared into his eyes. "I promise you, you're not a disappointment. You're wonderful and it saddens me to know you don't think that. There isn't anything wrong with being gay, okay?"

Luke nodded and looked down.

"And fuck your parents. You don't need people like that in your life."

Luke sniffled. "Thanks Mikey."

"Anytime." Michael ruffled his hair. "You look tired. Do you want to lay down for bit?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Michael assured.

They both got under to covers and pressed their bodies together.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Luke smiled and fell asleep, safe in the knowledge that his best friend will be there for him, no matter what.


End file.
